


Pet

by Diachan93 (fluentinsnark)



Series: Zen (ItaNaru Drabbles) [13]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Historical, Itachi is Emperor, M/M, fox demon naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-02
Updated: 2013-05-02
Packaged: 2017-12-10 04:55:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/782017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluentinsnark/pseuds/Diachan93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She could never truly understand why she was even there. It was clear the Emperor had no interest in her or any of the others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pet

**Author's Note:**

> Words: 412
> 
> Setting: AU. Itachi is an Emperor. Naruto is a fox spirit that can't talk. Drabble is from the POV of Sakura, a concubine.

He was sitting in His Majesty's lap again, all smiles and silent mewls as he nuzzled the Emperor's neck with his tan nose. A fluffy blond tail flicked lazily back and forth as His Majesty's long pale fingers gently scratched behind large fox ears.

His Highness was always calmer when his pet was in his lap. He sentenced less people to death and actually allowed her and the other concubines to talk quietly as they lounged in the throne room as he ran the empire every day.

Sakura had always been slightly more intelligent than the others. They always spent these moments throwing flirtatious glances and giggling softly at the handsome man that owned them. Sakura, though, could see very clearly why those advances never worked.

The Emperor wasn't interested in anything she or the others had to offer. They were all told the same thing their first day here: "His Majesty has no use for you. If you think you can get close to him have a higher position in the court, give up. You will be killed before you even think of a plan."

That had confused Sakura greatly. Why were they here if they were useless? She supposed it had a lot to do with tradition. When the Emperor defeated the previous one, villages across the country had automatically sent their most beautiful young woman of child bearing age as was custom whenever a new ruler took to the throne. To reject such an important tradition would reflect negatively in the eyes of the gods. They women of the harem didn't serve much purpose. They were place holders, ornaments that decorated the imperial castle.

It was painfully obvious that His Majesty was smitten with the mute creature in his lap, if the way his cold demeanor melted only slightly whenever the blond was within arms reach..

The blond kissed the Emperor's cheek softly as an elderly man asked for a slight increase in protection for his village from the neighboring country, who have acted against His Majesty multiple times out of pure jealousy. Surprisingly enough, His Majesty granted the request. As the older man left, His Highness commanding to a servant, a frail, red-headed boy, "prepare my game set, I'm feeling bored."

She knew what the chess set meant.

Sakura barely managed to catch it, but the fox-boy's eyes flashed crimson before returning to their usual sapphire blue. That confirmed it. Their country was going to war.


End file.
